


Пронесло

by angel_aura



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Stan being a bisexual disaster, Swearing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: Стэнли ненавидит такие моменты сильнее, чем что-либо. Наверное, даже сильнее, чем Картмана, когда тот становится совершенно невыносимым и его хочется если не убить, то отправить куда-нибудь на Марклар или дальше. Он про себя называет это "короткими замыканиями", и терпеть не может их не столько из-за того, что именно они из себя представляют, сколько ввиду того, что никогда не может знать, где и когда именно его "замкнет".





	Пронесло

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daisy2F](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy2F/gifts).



Стэнли ненавидит такие моменты сильнее, чем что-либо. Наверное, даже сильнее, чем Картмана, когда тот становится совершенно невыносимым и его хочется если не убить, то отправить куда-нибудь на Марклар или дальше. Он про себя называет это «короткими замыканиями», и терпеть не может их не столько из-за того, что именно они из себя представляют, сколько ввиду того, что никогда не может знать, где и когда именно его «замкнет».

Сегодня это случается посреди перемены, в столовой, битком забитой оголодавшими мелкими и, в принципе, не сильно от них отличавшимися старшими. Ничего необычного, в сущности, не происходит: излюбленный стол, полуостывшая еда, переругивающиеся Картман и Кайл напротив (который раз за день?), — и единственное отличие от их привычного обеда — Венди, переселившаяся к ним за стол и прижимающаяся к левому боку Стэна. С другой стороны к нему лепится листающий прикрытый учебником физики журнал не самого приличного содержания Кенни, чтобы они втроем могли уместиться на одной скамье.

-…И у нее хватило наглости назвать меня высокомерной сукой, когда я просто не захотела помогать ей после того самого случая! — возмущается Тестабургер. Чтобы расслышать ее среди вечного гомона столовой и ругани Эрика и Кайла, Стэну приходится наклонить к ней голову и подставить ухо, в которое, как в мегафон, она только рада вещать.

Имя вконец обнаглевшей Стэн забывает спустя несколько секунд после собственного пожелания этой самой обнаглевшей пойти далеко и надолго, высказанного солидарной с ним Венди. Одновременно с окончанием рассказа прекращается и перепалка местных антисемитов с евреями, и обе стороны конфликта принимают лучшее из возможных решений: поесть, в конце концов. Кайл предпринимает попытку позаимствовать у Кенни учебник и тянется за своим, когда попытка проваливается.

И именно в этот момент Стэна «перемыкает».

Куда-то сейчас же пропадают все окружающие его звуки: и вопящий свое имя Тимми, и звон ударяющихся об пол столовых приборов, и Венди под ухом, — и все, что он слышит — это шелест страниц, которые Кайл перелистывает, слишком быстро, чтобы что-то прочесть и, тем более, уловить. Стэну видно его нервно дергающиеся в одном и том же движении пальцы, доказывающие только, что физика Брофловски нахуй не сдалась, зато успокоение расшатанных нервов — вполне. Стэнли смотрит на них и на самого Кайла и, честное слово, ничего не может с этим сделать.  
Или не хочет, он уже и сам не понимает. Только и знает, что наблюдать за тем, как Кайл медленно возвращает себе спокойный вид, как выравнивается его дыхание и разглаживается сморщенный лоб. Теперь он уже не выглядит так, словно готов спалить всех и вся одним только взглядом, и Стэну пора бы перестать смотреть, но отвести глаза попросту не получается.

Кайл этого, конечно, не видит: листает себе страницы учебника — теперь, кажется, действительно читая. Чешет указательным пальцем лоб под шапкой, невольно выуживая из-под нее ярко-рыжую вьющуюся прядь волос, а Стэн зачем-то вспоминает о том, что волосы у него мягкие, почти как у Венди, и сплошь кудрявые, и думает, что зарыться в них лицом или хотя бы пальцами, наверное, приятно и немного щекотно щекам и носу.

Мысль обрывается здесь: отчасти из-за того что Маршу самому удается ее прервать, отчасти это заслуга самого Брофловски, на несколько секунд отвлекшегося от книги, чтобы взглянуть на Стэна с тем самым выражением лица и вздохом в комплекте, хорошо ему известными и всегда означающими: «Как он меня заебал». Стэн бы кивнул в немом согласии, если б мог, хотя и малейшего понятия не имел, что они с Картманом не поделили на этот раз.

Честное слово, он не влюблен в Кайла и никогда не был. Венди — единственная, кто интересует Стэна, но при этом Кайл — единственная причина его внезапного и совершенно необъяснимого ступора. Стэн понятия не имеет, что с ним, мать его, не так, и почему наравне с мыслями в духе: «Он мой лучший друг, какого хрена» он иногда задается вопросом: «Интересно, он в случае чего меня сразу пошлет или я успею его поцеловать?»

Кайл быстро облизывает сухие потрескавшиеся губы, слегка прикусывает нижнюю, задумавшись, а Стэн спрашивает себя, дал бы ему Брофловски.

— Стэн?

«Блять».

Голос зовущей его Венди постепенно набирает громкость, пока не становится понятно, что она откровенно орет ему в ухо, рискуя потом таскать его по врачам за ручку и спустить все карманные на слуховой аппарат.

— Стэн? Да что с тобой?

— Чувак? — Стэнли слышит ноты непонимания и, кажется, беспокойства в голосе Кайла и вдруг понимает, что он знает, что Марш на него пялился. И до сих пор, вообще-то, пялится.

Ему становится невероятно стыдно: и за мысли, и за взгляд такой идиотский, и вообще за все. Перед кем только: перед лучшим другом или собственной девушкой, — еще пока не решил. Он жмурится и мотает головой, выдавливая:

— Ничего, задумался.

— Ты на Кайла пялился, как влюбленный гей, чел, — выдает справа Кенни, чем вызывает у Картмана поистине гомерический хохот, а у самого Стэна — слишком знакомые и оттого такие ненавистные ощущения в груди и глотке.

Его еще и тошнит. Класс.

— Дело говоришь, Кенни! Стэн, у тебя что, гейские чувства к твоему сладкому дружку-еврею? — ехидно интересуется Картман, в очередной раз доказывая отсутствие у себя что совести, что чувства такта.

— Завали, Картман! Стэн не гей, у него есть Венди! — Кайл встает ему на защиту, мгновенно растеряв свое свое с таким трудом восстановленное самообладание, и Стэн, у которого просто нет сил спорить с Эриком, потому что все его силы уходят на то, чтобы не блевануть прямо здесь, себе на поднос или, и того хуже, на ни в чем не повинную Венди, искренне ему за это благодарен.

К тому моменту, как орущего: «Стэн — гейский гей!» Картмана в третий раз затыкают, самого «гейского гея» отпускает. Когда он снова бросает взгляд на лучшего друга, то не чувствует ровным счетом ничего.

И облегченно выдыхает.

«Пронесло».


End file.
